


Same Girl

by RyannChildofHermes



Series: Trimberly Song Fics [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Based on Same Girl by R. Kelly and Usher, F/F, F/M, Jason is such an excited bean, Kim plays them, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Song fic, Trini literally starts fangirling over her girlfriend, bc she's a bicon, pink lemonade - Freeform, trimberly - Freeform, without even making an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyannChildofHermes/pseuds/RyannChildofHermes
Summary: Based on the song Same Girl by Usher and R. Kelly. I bet you can probably tell what's gonna happen but I think I wrote it well. Also, I used the lyrics for the most part so you can read those along with my story lmao





	Same Girl

Trini came home rushing in whilst shrugging her bag on the floor next to the couch where Jason sat playing Call of Duty.

"Yo Jase!" She said excitedly plopping down next to him and picking up her yellow controller.

"What up Trin?" He replied not taking his eyes off the game as she linked up.

"I wanna introduce you to this girl...'cause think I might really love this girl..." she expressed effectively getting a headshot.

"Yeah?" Jason grinned finally looking over at her for a second. He knew she had been dating someone for a little while now but he's yet to meet or even see this mystery girl.

 _"_ Man, she is _so. Fucking. Fine."_   Trini emphasised, "I mean honestly? _That ass_ though!"

"Dude, that's straight up, dope!" He congratulated excitedly, thinking of the smoldering attractiveness his own girlfriend.

"Well, she stands about 5'4, she's built like a Coca Cola bottle, with the _perfect,_ copper tone tan." Trini described her girlfriend's attributes fondly.

"Damn..." Jason breathed knowing the emphasis on 'so fucking fine' was more than necessary.

"She drives a pink Durango, and the license plate says 'Angel', and you better believe that she is," Trini joked chuckling.

 _______...wait, a Durango? Angel? No...it couldn't be...a lot of people drive Durangos...and get 'Angel' licence plates...but, how many of them are pink..?_______ Jason thought to himself.

"And she's got this cute little lightning bolt on her ankle. Let me tell you, it's freaking adorable man. It has these little wings? It's just cute and...so is she." Trini smiled to herself.

"Lighting bolt..." Jason repeated under his breath pursuing his lips at the familiarity of that particular tattoo and the location.

"Plus, she's got a job. And to top, it all of she lives close by!" Trini gushed killing CPUs with ease.

No. All of this just has to be one big coincidence... Jason thought to himself. "Really? Where?" He asked hoping she wouldn't say what he thought she was gonna say.

"Oh, well, her building is on Peachtree. You know? Right on 17th street? And I call her 'Princess.' It's a little running joke between us." She chuckled glancing over at Jason, who seemed to be having an internal struggle with himself. "I'll have to tell you that story sometime."

"Wait a minute, hold on...does she have a dog?" He paused his game turning to Trini, who continued playing.

"Yeah,"

"Loves some Waffle House?"

"Yeah,"

"Does she have a beauty mark on the left side of her mouth?"

Trini paused at his oddly specific question. She's never introduced Kim and Jason, how would he know about that? _"..._ maaaan _,"_

"She goes to Angel Grove State?"

"Yeah,"

"Works in the Krispy Kreme café?"

"Um, yeah," She answered confusedly looking at her currently frozen friend, "Jase? You good?"

Jason slammed his red controller on the couch, "Man, I can't believe this chick...damn!"

Trini paused her own game, eyebrows furrowing at her friend's sudden outburst. _She might be in love! Shouldn't he be happy for her?_ "Tell me what's wrong man, what the hell are you damnin' about? I mean, I'm your roommate, and more importantly, your friend. So just say what's on your mind."

"I didn't know that you were talking about her," he mumbled not looking up.

"So man, you're telling me you know her?"

"Do I know her? Maaaaaan, I know her like her dad, a pastor knows his word." He exasperated pulling out his phone to show her his lock screen.

Her heart dropped upon seeing Jason Scott, her roommate and longtime best friend smiling with an arm around the waist of an extremely beautiful girl. The same girl that was supposed her girlfriend, but also appeared to be Jason's girlfriend: Kimberly Hart.

"You've got to be kidding me." Trini groaned throwing her head back in disbelief.

"I know!" Jason complained.

"We've been messing with the same girl..." they grumbled in unison.

"I can't believe this..." Jason sighed running a hand through his hair, "how could the love of _my_ life-"

"And _my_ potential wife," Trini added.

"Be the same girl?" they asked looking at each other.


End file.
